The Family Holmes
by TheFairyPrincessNinja-OcAbuser
Summary: Lord Blackwood has been captured. But when he rises from the dead and threatens the lives of the most important people, what will Holmes and Watson do to protect their family... And England? Basically the first movie with established Hotson and... CHILDREN! Rated T for reasons. Yes, this is romantic Hotson and has mentions of mpreg. Don't like, don't read. (Title subject to change)


_**So me and my sister get bored. And when we get bored, my oc abusing powers activate. And after seeing the movies, I couldn't help myself. SO! This is my version of the first movie, only twisted. As in, there are 4 kids added to the mix. I tried to stick to the script as much as possible, so excuse any mistakes that are made.**_

_**CONTAINS: Established Hotson, mentions of mpreg, and... *drumroll* CHILDREN! **_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, no.**_

* * *

And so the case was solved.

Lord Henry Blackwood was behind bars.

And Sherlock Holmes couldn't be unhappier about this.

Granted, he did have the children to look after, but there was only so much after them that he could entertain himself with.

There was the eldest, Lizzy.

Elizabeth Irene Holmes, or Lizzy, as she preferred. She was the only daughter that Holmes and Watson had, and had them all but wrapped around her finger for all of the 12 years she'd been alive. She looked exactly like Holmes, from her unruly, waist-length, curly brunette hair, to her more tanned skin, to her big dark brown eyes. Not only that, but she also had Holmes' gift of deduction and his massive intellect. She often made friends with older people, but not usually with other 12 year olds. She mostly took care of her younger brothers when she wasn't with Holmes.

The second and oldest boy was John.

Jonathan Hamish Watson, or John, as Lizzy had dubbed him when he was a baby. He was also called Junior, but that was primarily a term of endearment from Holmes. That was because he was a spot on image of Watson, from his short strawberry-blonde hair to his bright blue eyes. He was also much like Watson in personality, and was even set on following in his footsteps when he was older and becoming a doctor, even at 9 years old. He was slightly different in the fact that he was particularly bright for his age, something that he inherited from Holmes.

The last two were actually twins, Robby and Ben.

Robert Jude Holmes, the eldest, and Benedict Martin Watson, were the two youngest of the family, and both were a perfect mix of Holmes and Watson in appearances. Robby had Holmes' brunette hair and Watson's blinding blue eyes, while Ben had Watson's strawberry-blonde hair (that was curly like Holmes') and Holmes' dark brown eyes. But both had personalities that were radically different from either of their fathers and even from each other. Robby had an unnaturally sunny disposition, always all smiles and very animated, while Ben was quiet shy and reserved, along with being endearingly naïve. It was obvious by the way that Robby hung on Holmes' knee whenever he played his violin that he was very interested in being a musician. That was also amplified by how well he played his own violin at 4 years old that he would most likely succeed with little effort. Ben seemed very interested in the police force from the way he almost idolized Clarky, and it wouldn't surprised anyone if that would be what he would pursue when he was older.

Well, for two weeks, Holmes had nothing to do.

Much to Watson and their children's distaste.

* * *

"Robby, Benny, cover your ears for a moment, dear ones."

The two four year olds clapped their hands over each other's ears and grinned up at their father, making a slight smile come to Holmes' face. He cocked the hammer back on his pistol and fired a few rounds into the wall. From upstairs, he heard shouting and an evil smirk came to his face. He heard Watson trying to calm his elderly patient and he heard Lizzy speaking casually with Mrs. Hudson, who was obviously quite afraid of coming inside. She'd left about an hour ago, claiming that the room was getting too smoky for her liking, and was now insisting on sitting outside of the room while she read a poorly written but well plotted book.

From outside the room, he listened to the conversation. Lizzy was telling them were Robert and Ben were, and the old colonel was saying something about Holmes being a bad father and how indecent it was. Holmes heard Lizzy clear her throat and John made a sharp comment. No matter how much they had to pretend in public or around strangers, they always defended both of their fathers no matter what. Holmes shot again at the wall, making the people outside the room jump again. He listened as Mrs. Hudson lead the old man away and Watson spoke in a hushed, angry tone to the two oldest. Holmes quickly put a finger to his lips as the twins giggled and covered their ears again as Holmes cocked the gun.

The door suddenly opened, hitting the back of Holmes' chair.

"Permission to enter the armory?" Watson asked in an irritated voice.

"Granted," was all Holmes said before firing and finishing the V.R. on the wall.

Watson slipped in, followed by John and finally Lizzy. The twins jumped up and scrambled to Watson, obviously wanting their father to pick them up. Watson slightly smiled and glanced at Lizzy. He picked up Robert and Lizzy handed Ben her book before hoisting him up onto her hip.

"Watson, I'm on the verge of inventing a device that suppresses a gun shot!"

The children nearly didn't shield their eyes fast enough as Watson snapped a curtain open and Holmes shouted, falling out of his chair.

"It's not working…" Holmes continued, very dazed.

Watson strolled over and put out the fire before picking up some letters and looking them over, bouncing Robert on his hip.

"Gently… Be gentle with me, Watson…"

The boys began giggling and Lizzy gave a slight smirk as Watson threw another curtain open and Holmes shouted again.

"Holmes, you've been in this room for three months. For god's sake, John turned 9 years old last Monday!"

He sat down in his own chair, setting Robert on his knee, "Don't you think it's time you took another case?"

"My mind rebels stagnation. Give me problems, give me work! The sooner the better…"

Holmes crawled over to where Watson was sitting, followed by the other three children. John sat on his knees, looking at the letters that Watson had over the arm of the chair, and Lizzy set Ben in Holmes' lap before settling herself in his chair in a very unladylike fashion. It was a family past time to read over cases and letters together. Occasionally Holmes would let the children help, but in the petty cases that were presented to him today, Holmes didn't want to belittle their minds.

"I see you're the attending physician for the Blackwood hanging," Holmes said casually as he read over the newspaper and bounced Ben on his lap.

"I thought I'd see it to the end, seeing as how this is _our_ last case."

The two men shared a dry look and the children fell into a nervous silence. That was the newest argument that had erupted between their fathers; they bickered regularly, but never full-blown fights like this, and it rather startled the kids. Watson had decided to go into a private practice. This wasn't the reason Holmes was so bitter. The real reason was that he was going to move it to a different building, meaning he wouldn't be home as much as usual.

Normally the argument went along the lines of Watson trying to rationalize with Holmes, saying they needed to money for rent and to put away for the children so they could attend University when they were older. Holmes would rebuttal with something along the lines of that with the inheritance that he'd gotten, they had more than enough money to retire and still send all three boys to University and set Lizzy up as an independent woman. He would also add that handling all four of them was hard enough with the two of them, and that if Watson thought that Holmes was going to watch all four of them by himself, he was mad. Watson would come back with that the children could take care of themselves and if anyone needed watching, it was Holmes. 'And in any case,' he would tack on bitterly, 'Mrs. Hudson cares for them more than you do in a week!'. Holmes, hurt by that, would ask Watson about if there was an emergency, how was he supposed to take care of all four of them. Watson would say that Lizzy and John could fend for themselves, since Holmes had been teaching them self defense since they were about the twin's age, so realistically he would only have to look out for Robert and Ben.

There was also the factor of one Miss. Mary Morstan.

Watson was needing a secretary for his new practice, and he was seriously considering Mary for the job. The children had met her, and they reported back to Holmes with 'average woman, average appearance, average intelligence, and incredibly dull but flirtatious.' Holmes was, known by most, possessive of Watson, and the woman sounded like terror in a dress. And not even the good kind that Lizzy was. She was frequently brought up by Watson, who was persistent in having Holmes meet her. Holmes was very blatant and persistent in not meeting her.

The argument always ended with someone storming out, most likely Holmes.

And they didn't know that after these fights, Lizzy would be visited by her younger brothers for the night.

Luckily for everyone, Mrs. Hudson came in with tea, breaking the tension.

"There is only one case which has my interest at the moment, Watson," Holmes interrupted, narrowing his eyes at her, "The curious case of Mrs. Hudson, the absentee landlady. I've been studying her comings and goings as of late and they appear most… sinister."

At this, the children burst out laughing, even Lizzy, who was trying to hide it behind her hand. They loved Mrs. Hudson like she was their grandmother, and hearing their father talk about her was all but hilarity to them. Mrs. Hudson knew never to take those outbursts too seriously, because the children were always very well behaved for her, and was also very attached to them.

"Tea, Mr. Holmes," she said promptly, giving the children a kind smile.

"Is it poisoned, Nanny?" Holmes snapped, making his offspring laugh even louder.

"There's enough of that in you already," Mrs. Hudson murmured coolly.

"Children, please," Watson tutted them as they tried to stifle their giggles.

"It's quite alright, Doctor- Oh look, he's killed the dog! Again."

Watson sat Robert in his chair and went to check on the dog. While Holmes and Watson bickered, the three boys battled to see who got to keep their father's chair. Lizzy watched from her lazy slump in Holmes' chair with mild interest. Finally she took Ben and sat him on her stomach and John and Robert settled in together to watch their fathers.

"Holmes, as your doctor-"

"He will be right as rain-"

"As your friend! You've been in this room for two weeks, you have to get out!"

"There is nothing of interest to me out there at all."

The children watched Watson think until he said, "So you're free this evening?"

"Absolutely."

"Dinner?"

"Wonderful."

"The Royal?"

"My favorite."

Watson looked at the children and they nodded, looking slightly suspicious.

Satisfied that the entire family was agreed, he smirked and added, "Mary's coming."

Holmes looked up with a horrified look and the children shot up, a look of betrayal on their faces.

"I decline," Holmes said, dread pooling into his chest.

"You're meeting her, Holmes! For God's sake, your children met her!"

"Against our will!" Lizzy snapped uncharacteristically.

"Yes, Father, you said we didn't have to see her anymore!" John said frantically, backing into the corner of the chair.

"You pwomised!" The twins cried in perfect unison.

Watson sighed heavily; it was always a battle with his family. As Holmes was avoiding his gaze, he walked over and kneeled in front of him. Watson gently took Holmes' shoulders.

"Sherlock?"

A pang went through Holmes' heart at the tone in his voice and he dared to look up. Watson was giving him a pleading look that he just couldn't fight to save his life.

"Please, Sherlock?"

Holmes shut his eyes and dropped his head, sighing, "Oh John…"

He heaved another sigh and muttered, "Yes… Yes, alright John…"

"But Daddy!" That was all four of the children in perfect unison; it's been known to happen.

"Children," Holmes said sharply, making them go silent, "If Father wants us to have dinner with Miss. Morstan, then we will have dinner with Miss. Morstan."

Small mutters of, 'yes, Daddy,' reached his ears and he looked up at Watson again. He was smiling gratefully and kissed his forehead, murmuring a thank you. He stood up and left, leaving Holmes with their children.

"Daddy, why did you say yes?"

Holmes looked over at his daughter. She was staring at him with her big brown eyes, full of dread and confusion. Ben's eyes matched perfectly, as did Robert's big blue ones. John's held a hit of remorse, but he too was more curious than anything. Holmes stood, well aware that they were watching him intently.

"Sometimes… You understand that Father and I are very much in love, yes?"

They all immediately nodded, making a small smile tug at his lips.

"Well, being in a relationship means that sometimes you have to do something you don't like for the person you love."

Robert frowned, "So… we have to have dinner wif Mawy 'cause it'll make Papa happy?"

"Yes, love; we have to have dinner with Mary because it will make Papa happy."

* * *

_**So that's as far as I've gotten! Updates will come within the time that I can watch the movie so I can get my references right (Lucky i own the movie!). So I'm not making any promises that the updates will be regular. Fair warning. **_

_**Please R&R! Be first and get a chapter dedicated to you!**_

_**~Wear a Jacket! YOU WEAR A JACKET!~**_


End file.
